Accurate Medication Dispensation
During the 20th century, increased life expectancy has been accompanied by the need for elderly persons to carefully follow specific medication regimens; for example before or after each of three daily meals are.
Most elderly wish to maintain an independent lifestyle without being institutionalized for as long as possible. Yet the failure to properly follow specific medication regimens was implicated in up to 40% of nursing home admissions in 2004.
Medication Dispensers
Medication Dispensers with audio, visual or vibratory reminders are known and include the following existing art, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth herein:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,189 (Hafner);    U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,503 (Robin);    U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,558 (Girvetz);    U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,225 (Powe); and    U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,902 (Wu);    Medtime XL® marketed by e-Pill™ of Boston, Mass.; and    EMMA® marketed by INRange Systems' of Altoona, Pa.Electronic Tags
Electronically readable radio frequency identification (RFID) tags to ensure container integrity includes the following existing art, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth herein:    U.S. Patent Application 20070069895 (Koh);    U.S. Patent Application 2005/0184871 (Coste);    U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,981 (Nickel et al); and    International Patent Application WO 2005/022443 (Atherton).